Princess of Persia
by KD Skywalker
Summary: She is her father's daughter. The ups and downs of raising a family for Dastan and Tamina.
1. Chapter One: The light of his eye

_**AN and Disclaimer:**** I don't own Prince of Persia. I am just borrowing it for a while and having a bit of fun! So enjoy and feedback is always welcomed! I recently went back and added to each of the first three chapters. So make sure that you re-read those when you get a chance. **_

**

* * *

Chapter One: The light of his eye**

There were very few moments in Prince Dastan's life that could compare to this. Even after all that he had been through in the last year or so; he never would have imagined that it would turn out like this.

With the moon rising high in the sky, Dastan paced the balcony of the palace of Alamut. He was gently rocking a tiny bundle back and forth in his arms as he walked.

As he walked, his mind ran back over the last year in his life. The invasion of Alamut. The Dagger of Time. Watching his father and brothers die before his eyes. Loosing Tamina to stop his crazed uncle from unleashing the Sands of Time upon the earth. But in the end, everything was made right.

Destiny was funny about that.

Tamina had told him that it was his destiny to stop Nizam, it always had been. He hadn't of believed it at first – not until he had managed to stop the flow of sand and go several days to just after he had taken the dagger from the solider in Alamut.

Perhaps destiny had planned all along from him and Tamina to be married. Who would ever exactly say? And that made him hesitant to reveal to her about how he knew about the dagger and what it did. After much internal debate, he gave in to his doubts shortly after they were married. At first, Tamina was a bit hurt since he had not revealed it sooner, but after a few days she understood why he had done it and forgave Dastan for keeping the secret from her.

Since then, their relationship and marriage has only grown stronger. And he had also come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to need anyone else but Tamina in his life.

That was until this little one came along.

"You know that the baby princess needs her sleep too," a soft voice said from behind Dastan. The prince turned around with his newborn daughter still in his arms and smiled at his wife.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said in a whisper as Tamina walked towards him.

"You didn't wake me. I simply came to check on you both. I know that you have done this since she was born last week." Tamina said as she leaned into her husband. With his free arm, Dastan wrapped it around his wife and held her close to him as well. He pressed a kiss into her hair. The small family stood like that for several minutes.

"I just can't believe it," Dastan finally admitted looking down at their daughter, still in his arms. "She's so tiny."

"Oh I have no doubt that she will grow up far too fast."

"Exactly how much Sands of Time is left?"

Tamina smiled. "Don't worry, Dastan. She'll be fine."

"It's not her that I am worried about. It's me. I'm just not sure I have what it takes to be a father. You'll be a fine mother, I have no worry about that."

Tamina only smiled. "But I have faith in you," she said kissing his cheek.

In his arms, the tiny princess moved slightly. Both mother and father smiled at their baby girl.

"Come on," Dastan said "I think Anya is finally asleep."

Tamina nodded and watched her husband softly kiss Anya's forehead before handing the baby princess to her. Dastan watched for a brief second as Tamina carried Anya back into the palace. The scene was one he'd always remember. Tamina was calm and collected as she carried Anya to her cradle, which was currently in their bedchamber. She stopped briefly and kissed Anya's cheek before walking all the way into the palace. This was a perfect moment.

Tamina was right, they would be ok.


	2. Chapter Two: A father's love

_**AN and Disclaimer:**** I don't own Prince of Persia. I am just borrowing it for a while and having a bit of fun! So enjoy and feedback is always welcomed! I recently went back and added to each of the first three chapters. So make sure that you re-read those when you get a chance.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two: A father's love**

"Faster daddy!" 3-year-old Anya happily squealed as she and Dastan rode Akin, his Arabian stallion, across the lush, green valley just outside of Alamut. "Faster daddy! FASTER!"

Dastan smiled to himself as he willed the horse to go faster as he held Anya closer to him as they rode. The faster the horse went the louder Anya happily squealed. These were the moments that Dastan lived for. He couldn't wait until Anya was old enough to ride Dax, the stallion that was born in Alamut's Royal Stables shortly after she was. Dastan and Tamina both that that this horse would be perfect for Anya when she was older, since it was going to be the same age that she would be.

Ever since Anya's birth a little over three years ago, both Dastan and Tamina worlds had only gotten brighter and happier. For the first two years, it was just the three of them and Anya was what their world revolved around. Most of the decisions and the alliances that concerned Alamut were about ensuring her future – she was the Crown Princess of Alamut, along with being a Princess of Persia.

She was also going to be the one to rule over the kingdom of Alamut as well as being the Dagger of Time's guardian. There was no way that Dastan was going to allow his daughter to grow up and be married off, only to live with how many number of wives whomever she married had. Plus whomever she married, had to be approved by him.

Tradition or not. It was not going to happen to his daughter. He had already vowed to himself and the Gods that he was only going to have one wife – Tamina. His brothers and father may have many wives, but he didn't care.

Shortly before Anya's second birthday, Tamina gave birth to the couple's son – Rayan.

While Anya had been used to being the only one in her parents' lives, she easily adjusted to her little brother being around. With the birth of Rayan, several of the elders of Alamut began to pressure Dastan and Tamina to name Rayan as Crown Prince in place of his sister to follow traditions, while Anya retained the title of princess and still protected the dagger. Dastan was quick to remind them that if anyone tried to attack Alamut, that Persia would be quick to aid her since Anya was the granddaughter of King Sharaman and the niece of the Crown Prince of Persia. That did ease the pressure. So Anya remained the Crown Princess of Alamut, while Rayan would still be a prince of Alamut and of Persia; yet when he was older, it was up to him to lead the forces of Alamut.

Tamina often joked with Dastan by telling him that he was being too over protective of Anya. But Dastan did not care.

Anya was his little princess.

And he'll be damned if anything ever happened to her.

Her or Rayan for that matter.

They and their mother were his world.

* * *

"Daddy will it always be like this?" Anya asked once they had finally stopped and sat for a moment, overlooking the valley where Alamut was. The sun was just beginning to set in the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"You, mommy, Rayan and me. We'll always be a family, right?"

"Always."

* * *

It was dark by the time Dastan and Anya returned from their day of riding. Anya had fallen asleep during the ride home. Dastan carried Anya, who was curled up – half asleep, half awake - against his shoulder from the stables to the palace.

"You two were gone all day!" Tamina said once Dastan had put Anya to bed in her bedchamber and joined her in the hallway.

"I know and I'm sorry. She was having so much fun, I didn't want to stop hearing her laughter."

"What about Rayan?"

"What about him?" Dastan asked, sensing where Tamina was heading with this conversation. She was trying – again – to prove the point that Dastan spent far too much time with his daughter and not enough time with his son. But that was far from the truth. Anya was older and able to do more – especially without her mother freaking out or finding out – like the time he carried her across several rooftops on his back. But that is their little secret. Tamina would probably kill him and not use the Sands of Time to reverse it if she ever found out that he and Anya had done that.

That was neither here nor there. Instead Tamina simply stared at her husband.

"You do know that I was planning on taking him riding tomorrow, didn't you?" Dastan asked as he pulled her close to him. "It's difficult to ride with both Anya and Rayan on horseback with me as well.

Tamina just shook her head in disbelief as she melted into her husband's embrace. What was she going to do with him?


	3. Chapter Three: Home

_**AN and Disclaimer:**** I don't own Prince of Persia. I am just borrowing it for a while and having a bit of fun! So enjoy and feedback is always welcomed! I recently went back and added to each of the first three chapters. So make sure that you re-read those when you get a chance.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three: Home**

"What is that one daddy?" Anya asked pointing up at the stars.

"That is the lion," Dastan answered.

"That one!" Rayan said next.

"The bull."

Tamina watched from the steps leading into the palace from the garden. She couldn't help but smile. Even though all his worries, Dastan was the perfect father. He was warm, caring and loving – along with spoiling them both rotten. Whatever Anya and Rayan wanted, they got; from going our horseback riding to a treat after the evening meal to staying up late and looking out at the stars with daddy. Yet on the other hand, Dastan always managed to get proper lessons into everything they did – from etiquette to knowledge to simple tasks of cleaning up.

She had misjudged her prince wrong yet again – he wasn't the spoiled prince that she had taken him to be at first; no instead he was very humble. It had to be his early life. Growing up without a family couldn't have been easy. That was why she didn't mind that Dastan spoiled the children, just as long as they learned something from their adventures with their father. Normally she would be right out there with Dastan and the children, but not this time. Instead she was going to give them their alone time. The next few days, were going to be full of many things, including not seeing their father often. They were making a trip to Nasaf to celebrate the King's birthday with a grand banquet. Thankfully this time they were going with Dastan to Nasaf.

Dastan had not been often called away for long periods of time from Alamut. Tamina always missed her husband when he was gone and she knew that the children did as well. Besides they had not seen their grandfather in quiet sometime.

* * *

"You know that you are a wonderful father," Tamina whispered, wrapping her arms around her husband from the back as he watched Rayan sleep later that night.

Both of the children had fallen asleep while star gazing with their father. While Dastan had moments that he would always cherish with his children, tamina had the same thing. And seeing Dastan carry Rayan in one arm sound asleep and Anya in the other was one of those moments. It amazed her to see Dastan with the kids. Even with all his doubts and worries, he was still an excellent father.

"Well I did have a pretty good example growing up," he replied, turning around with her in his arms.

All Tamina could do was smile.

* * *

Anya held out the red apple in her hand and waited patiently for Dax to eat it from her hand. Within a few seconds the 4 year-old bay colored Arabian had quickly swiped the apple from his master's hands. She smiled and gently rubbed the muzzle of her stallion.

Behind her, Dastan swept her up and placed her up on the back of Dax. "I'm not ridding with mommy?" Anya asked confused as she looked at the back of Dax. He was covered with blankets and was having his bridle put on by Dastan.

"No Anya. You're old enough to ride beside your mom and I," Dastan said. "Besides Dax is as old as your are now! I think you are both ready."

Anya wearily looked over at her mother, who was already mounted on her horse next to Anya. "I'm scared mommy."

"You'll do fine sweetheart," Tamina said moving her own horse closer to Anya. "Your father and I would never put you in danger."

"Just make sure that you follow close to either your mother or I," Dastan said as he moved to the other side of Anya, with Rayan in his lap. "And I promise nothing will happen. You've ridden Dax many times. And he trusts you like you trust him."

Anya nodded and began to follow behind her father and brother as they led the family out of the city gates. Behind them rode their group of Alamut guards along with Bis and the other men that Dastan had commanded when he fought for his father and Persia.

The family and their entourage rode across the Persian desert towards Nasaf. The longer that Anya rode, the better she felt. She had always loved riding horses, especially when she rode with her father on his horse. But Dax was just as good! As far back as she could remember, Dax had been her horse; like her father said, Dax was as old as she was.

If riding was this fun, she couldn't wait to go riding with her daddy and race him too!

After a day of riding and a night of sleeping under the stars, Dastan stopped on a small bluff and smiled. "What's that daddy?" Rayan asked pointing to the series of buildings out in the distance.

"That is Nasaf. It's where I grew up."

"Oh."

Dastan tussled his son's hair as Tamina and Anya joined them on the small bluff. Tamina looked over at her husband and smiled. She knew that the huge smile on his face meant one thing – he was home.

While she knew that Dastan considered Alamut his home now, she knew that Nasaf would always hold a special place in his heart. And having her husband be happy was all that mattered to her.

Alamut or Nasaf – home was where her family was.


	4. Chapter Four: Time Stands Still

_**AN and Disclaimer:**** I don't own Prince of Persia. I am just borrowing it for a while and having a bit of fun! So enjoy and feedback is always welcomed! I recently went back and added to each of the first three chapters. So make sure that you re-read those when you get a chance. **_

_**So enjoy and as usual please leave feedback….and there is just something about this chapter that makes me think that I am going to get many reviews. ENJOY!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four: Time Stands Still**

"Father!" Dastan happily said as he strode across the courtyard to greet his father, who had come out to greet them once he had gotten word of his youngest son's arrival. The son and father tightly embraced.

"It's been far too long, Dastan," King Sharaman said.

"I'm sorry father, but I have had my hands a bit full." Dastan said as he felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw Anya hiding behind his legs. "As you can see," he said looking back up at him with a smile. Tamina, who held a sleeping Rayan in her arms, stood silently behind him as well.

"I do indeed," King Sharaman said. "You are looking as beautiful as ever, Princess Tamina."

So that she didn't wake Rayan, she mouthed thank you.

"And who do we have here?" the old kin asked as he knelt down to look at his granddaughter who still hid behind her father's legs. "Hello Anya. I'm your grandfather. Do you not remember me?"

Anya wearily looked up at Dastan and then back at King Sharaman. "It's ok," Dastan urged as he took hold of her tiny hand and led her around his legs. She performed a little curtsey for the old king.

Sharaman smiled before sweeping his granddaughter up in his arms. "You've grown so much! I remember when you were as small as your brother!"

Anya laughed and smiled before hugging her grandfather's neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tamina moved next to Dastan who had Rayan in her arms as they watched the king with his granddaughter. "Here, I'll take him," Dastan said as he pressed a kiss into Tamina's hair before taking Rayan from her.

Thanks to his sister's laughter, Rayan began to stir against Dastan's shoulder. This was the first time that Rayan had ever met his grandfather. "Rayan, this is your grandfather, King Sharaman," Dastan said to his son. Being much like his sister, Rayan curled against his father's shoulder when King Sharaman tried to talk to him.

Just like with Anya, all it took was a little coaxing before Rayan was laughing in Sharaman's arms. It was all perfect – too perfect.

By that time Garsiv and Tus had joined them as well. The three brothers greeted each other, while the elder brothers got in a few pokes at their brother.

"Thankfully your little ones look more like their mother!" Tus said as the brothers headed into the palace, following the King who was still entertaining his grandchildren. Tamina walked silently behind him taking in all that her husband was enduring.

"Agreed brother! Who wants want a face as ugly as Dastan's on a coin?" Garsiv added.

Dastan tried to defend himself, but could not find the words. "See he even agrees!" Garsiv said, as he kept on poking fun at his little brother. All the way into the palace and into the Great Hall, all the eldest Persian princes could do was poke fun at their little brother. Tamina found it quite entertaining. She had never had any siblings before and watching the way that Dastan and his brothers interacted was amazing. She often saw the same things with her own children. She only hoped that her own children could be like these brothers someday.

* * *

A while later, once everyone had settled in, Dastan went on a search of the palace for his father. Tus had gotten word to Dastan that his father wanted to speak to him alone. Within no time, Dastan had found Sharaman in his prayer chamber that sat just off the royal bedchamber.

"You wanted to see me father?" Dastan asked as he sat on some of the pillows just below the platform where Sharaman sat.

The old king looked down at his youngest son and smiled fondly at him. "Ever since I saw you stand up for what was right, you have continued to amaze me. I've watched you grow up from a boy to a head strong young man to now a man who has taken on a great responsibility with such ease." Sharaman said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now tell me Dastan, what now brings you the most joy?"

Dastan didn't hesitate at all with his answer. "Laughter. The laughter of my son and daughter," he answered with a smile on his face.

"Good." Sharman said. "Yet there is something that does trouble me."

"What is that father?"

"I wonder why you have not taken another wife. Your brothers both have several wives and many children. And still you have just one wife and two children."

Dastan knew that this question would be asked of him, since his father was somewhat keen on traditions. But then again, the king was not that keen on traditions, since he did have a son with no royal blood in his veins that was considered a prince of Persia. He knew that he was going to have choose his words very carefully.

"I do not mean to offend you father, but much like my own upbringing, some traditions mean very little to me – especially when it comes to my family. I was but an orphan that you took and made a prince. I want to raise my children to be as close as my brothers and I are, along with teaching them valuable lessons that you taught me. And most of all I want Tamina there with me. Our marriage might have been to align Alamut with Persia, but now it is far more than that. I do not think that if I were to take another wife, that I would be able to treat them justly."

"And that my son, shows the different between a good man and a great man," Sharaman said taking out a vibrant red apple and handing it to his son.

Dastan simply smiled.

* * *

Dastan hugged Rayan tightly and kissed his son's cheek, while Tamina hugged and kissed her daughter's cheek; then they switched and repeated the same steps with the other child.

"Now behave and do not cause trouble. But have fun with your cousins," Dastan said looking at them both. "Yes daddy," Rayan and Anya answered together.

"We both love you," Tamina said hugging Rayan again.

"Yes we do. Too much I'm afraid." Dastan said kissing the top of Anya's head.

"We love you too!" they both responded once again at the same time before giving their parents another good night hug and kiss, before running back towards the nursery section of the palace where their cousins were playing.

The couple stood and watched their children; walking hand in hand, disappear from sight, before turning and heading towards the Great Hall where the banquet for King Sharaman was just beginning.

"We've never left them alone like this," Tamina said. "Do you think that they will be fine?"

"If they stick together, they'll be…"

Dastan was stopped short by a sudden jolt beneath his feet followed by intense shaking all around him. Dastan quickly pulled Tamina close to him as tiles began to fall from the ceiling onto them. To avoid more debris, he led Tamina into a room just off the corridor to wait out the earthquake to end. He pulled her down towards the ground and shielded her with his own body for protection.

The intense shaking continued for a few more seconds as more and more debris fell all around them.

Then it stopped.

"Are you ok?" Dastan asked helping his wife back into a standing position.

She quickly nodded.

They slowly made their way back into the corridor to see what the extent of the damage was. Looking around at all the ceiling titles and pieces of rock from the walls that had fallen, the shock of it all had begun to subsided – only to be replaced by something else - sheer panic.

What about the children?


	5. Chapter Five: Crimson Dawn

**AN and Disclaimer:**** I don't own Prince of Persia. I am just borrowing it for a while and having a bit of fun! So enjoy and feedback is always welcomed! And along with adding this story or myself to alert and/or favs, a review would be nice too.

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Crimson Dawn

As soon as the shaking began Anya grabbed her little brother and pulled him tight against her as she knelt against the wall where there was a decorative archivolt. It provided them a little bit of cover from the falling rocks all around them.

The shaking continued and Anya stayed put with Rayan in her arms. She was too scared to move with all the rocks falling and hitting people that were running by. Some of them were falling down and some just kept on running. But none of them paid any attention to the brother and sister who were kneeling in the corner – scared and alone.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and everything went dark.

Without hesitation, Dastan took off running down the hallway in the direction that his children had gone not even five minutes ago. So far there hadn't been much damage from the quake, just some tiles and pieces of ceiling here and there.

"Hurry!" someone yelled from a short distance away, up the hall. "They are trapped!"

Dastan pushed himself to run faster.

As he turned the corner in the hallway, he skidded to a stop. Where the hallway had continued was now nothing but a massive amount of tiles, rocks and ceiling. Already people were frantically trying to move the debris to get to those trapped underneath. The cries of those trapped could be heard from in the rubble. Dastan immediately joined in with the rescue effort, silently hoping that his children weren't trapped underneath this rubble.

* * *

"Anya?" a tiny voice whimpered in the darkness. "It hurts."

"What hurts, Rayan?" Anya asked holding her brother close to her in the darkness.

"Back," he said beginning to gasp for air.

Anya moved her hands along her little brother's back. At first she didn't feel anything odd until she reached his lower back. There his clothes were soaking wet and there was also something odd about the way it felt. It was almost like a rock was sticking out of his back like the time that she fell on her knee after running through the courtyard at home.

"I'm scared Anya. What if mommy and daddy can't find us?" he said still gasping for air.

"Daddy will find us. Mommy too." Anya gently said, trying to calm her brother down.

Not wanting to scare her brother any more than she was, she gently began to hum one of the songs that their mother would hum while trying to get them to sleep some nights – especially the nights when their father was gone.

Eventually Rayan's whimpers stopped. He was still breathing – Anya could tell because he was still breathing in her arms. So he had simply fallen asleep. Anya closed her eyes as well and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tamina didn't know how long she stood paralyzed at the sight before her – it had to have been hours. All she saw was a potential tomb for her children along with countless others. Her husband and several other men had begun to dig out the men and women who had been trapped under the rubble.

So far three men and one woman had been pulled from the rubble alive and unscathed, but five others had been pulled out after it was too late.

Every minute was grueling as the people dug in the rubble for others. Bis and Asoka had both joined the search as well. While each minute that passed meant that there was still hope that her children could be found, it also meant that that there was another minute that could be slipping away from her children's lives.

"Dastan!" Bis yelled from an area by the wall. "I've found them!"

Tamina's head shot up and she felt her heart begin to race. Were they alive or dead? Wanting to climb the pile of rubble to join her husband, she still couldn't move.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she said a silent prayer that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Dastan sighed in relief as he climbed down into the pocket or rubble that had been created around his children. It had to be at least five feet down to his children and it been the design of the wall that had created this pocket. Thank the gods. Both of the children were breathing, yet Anya was covered in blood.

Anya's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. Something blurry was moving closer and closer to them. It was their father.

"Rayan, Rayan, wake up," she said shaking her brother a little bit. "I told you that daddy would find us."

But her brother wasn't waking up. She began to panic and shake her brother. "Rayan! Rayan!" she began screaming.

"Anya, what is it?" Dastan asked once he reached his daughter and son.

"Rayan isn't waking up!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

Dastan carefully took Rayan out of his sister's arms. That was when he felt it. Slowly he turned his son over and saw a jagged piece of rock had impaled itself into Rayan's back. The blood that covered Anya wasn't hers, but her little brother's. He placed Rayan's chest against his ear and could hear a faint heartbeat.

Carefully yet quickly, Dastan carried Rayan up the slanted pile of rubble and towards Tamina. Bis had gotten Anya out of this rubble. He carried her towards her mother as well.

"Daddy…" Rayan softly said as he had begun to wake up. "Cold…"

"I'll get you some blankets in just one second." Dastan said to his son as he knelt down on the ground and gently placed Rayan in his lap. He had noticed that his son had loss consciousness again. That wasn't a good sign.

He took off the thin robe he had been wearing over his other clothes and wrapped it tightly around his son, careful to avoid the part of his back where the rock jetted out. Tamina kneeled next to Dastan and her son. She looked up at her husband and she could see it in his eyes. This wasn't good. Dastan handed Rayan to Tamina to hold.

She gently ran her hand along Rayan's forehead and his eyes slowly opened again. "Mommy, daddy…I love you…" Rayan whispered one lat time before closing his eyes again.

Tamina clutched her son against his chest as tears spilled down her face. Her precious baby boy was gone.

Dastan sat there in shock. His son. His own blood was gone. Gone for no reason whatsoever! He couldn't process anything for a moment.

"YOU LIED!"

His head snapped up at the scream from his daughter, who was still in Bis' arms. "YOU LIED DADDY! YOU SAID WE'D ALWAYS BE A FAMILY!"

Tears poured down the little girl's dirt matted cheeks and onto the torn, tattered and blood stained dress that she was in. Dastan struggled to his feet and made his way towards the hysterical little girl. Bis handed Anya to her father. He clutched her tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry Anya," Dastan said with tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to lie. I'm sorry."

Anya buried her head against her father's shoulder and sobbed.

* * *

The sun slowly began to rise across the Persian desert. It wasn't met with its normal vibrant yellow rays, but with a burning red color.

Red from the death and destruction that had come to Nasaf.

A crimson dawn.

* * *

**AN #2: This was gut wrenching to write. So please let me know what you thought about it. Reviews, pretty pretty please.**


	6. Chapter Six: Unyielding Love

**_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia – I'm just borrowing it for a bit. But Anya is mine! Anyways, just a forewarning….the events of last chapter will carryon in this chapter and possibly two to three more. It all depends on the flow. As for reviews….I hate to beg, but I do know that there are hundreds of people reading these chapters a day. Seriously 3 reviews? Come on. You can take the time to add me fore author alert or story alert, but not for a review. Please…..it makes me want to write faster and longer chapters…._**

**_This chapter is for Broadwayfan7, and Jasmin 0583 who all reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6: Unyielding Love**

King Sharaman paced back and forth in the Great Hall as more and more dispatches came in from across the empire. Avrat had sustained minor damage while the rest of the cities that had reported in had sustained little to none. But that wasn't the case in Nasaf. The majority of the city had been destroyed in the quake along with the palace sustaining damage. Especially in one certain location…

Sharaman kept on pacing, as he tried to keep the fact that his youngest grandson had lost his life along with countless others in this tragedy. He had lost friends and family before, but this death caused his heart to ache more than any of the others.

"Father, I will handle this for now," Tus said as he approached his father. He could sense the grief that his father was feeling; he, too, was grieving as well.

The old king nodded and stepped aside for his eldest son to take over for a while so that he could rest. It was times like this that showed Sharaman just how much his sons had grown and how proud of he was of all of them. All of them had settled down and had families. Tus was becoming more and more responsible for what would one day be his. Garsiv had taken on his new role as advisor better each day. And Dastan had surpassed all his expectations.

Headstrong and unrelenting, Dastan had become someone different overnight. Ever since becoming the consort to the Crown Princess of Alamut, Dastan had calmed down and taken the time to enjoy the most precious things in life – his wife and children.

Now one of them had been taken far too soon. It was completely unfair, but who was he to deny fate? And while his youngest son had suffered enough pain this day to sustain him for a life time, Sharaman was certain that something would help Dastan and Tamina move on from this horrible tragedy.

And that something was little Anya.

Somehow, Sharaman had walked from the Great Hall to the door leading to Dastan's bedchambers while he had been thinking about his sons.

"Your majesty," Bis said kneeling before the king. Dastan had stationed him outside of the door so that the family would be left alone.

"Has my son forbidden me as well?" Sharaman asked.

"No sir," Bis said stepping away from door, knocking softly before opening it and allowing the king to pass.

As Sharaman entered the room, he noticed that all the curtains had been pulled so that the twilight of the day would be dulled. He looked around and finally spotted his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter all fast asleep on the large bed. Dastan lay on one side of the bed, Tamina on the other – both of them facing inwards. Inbetween her parents, Anya lay sleeping. A hand from each of her parents was gently touching a part of her arm to make sure that she, too, didn't leave them.

Tears stung Sharaman's eyes.

This was what mattered most in the light of any tragedy – family.

That's what brought Dastan into his life – Sharaman had felt that his family was incomplete until that day when he saw a little boy defending another. It was the bond of these three brothers that kept Persia strong and united in the face of the conniving brother of his own. And now it was the unyielding love for a little girl who had suffered so much in the span of a day that would save this family and define it for years to come.


	7. Chapter Seven: Anya's Plan

_**Disclaimer and AN:**__** I don't own Prince of Persia, but Anya is mine! Hopefully this chapter isn't as gut wrenching – so maybe I'll get more reviews…come on folks! I know that you are reading this. How long would it take to write me a review when it takes me an hour or so to write a chapter? I mean quid por quo….please? And if you don't know what that means, look it up.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seven:**** Anya's Plan**

"Dastan would it be selfish if I had thought several times about going to Alamut, taking the dagger and betraying the gods to have Rayan back?" Tamina softly said as she sat on the edge of the bed. He head hung down as she looked at the floor.

Dastan turned away from the balcony and knelt in front of his wife. He gently used three fingers to tilt her face back up to look at him. "No it's not selfish. I had even thought about it. But you once told me that it was forbidden to use the Dagger of Time in that manner."

Tamina sniffled as she leaned into her husband. "It's just unfair. He was still a baby," she said with the tears beginning to fall again.

"I know it is." Dastan managed to whisper softly as he stroked his wife's long hair. "I miss him too."

Several times he had broken down and cried. The first being when he was holding Anya, right after Rayan had died. That was the only time he had cried in front of his daughter. Two more times he had cried with Tamina during the short time that Anya had been taken by Bis to spend time with either her uncles or grandfather. Then there was one time that he cried alone, when he was looking at the stars the previous night.

He was trying – trying his damnedest – to be the strong one for his wife and daughter. Hopefully it would be enough. Tamina hadn't cried as much this day, nor had Anya. While Tamina at least had talked to him about her feelings and he talked with her, Anya had been completely mum about her feelings. And she had always told him and Tamina everything – literally.

This worried Dastan. The court physicians had told them to give Anya sometime to adjust. But this was more than that. Anya had been the one who held her little brother in her arms as slowly died. She had been on the one trying to protect him.

He only hoped that Anya would talk to them soon.

* * *

Standing on the other side of the door, Anya heard her parents talking and saw her daddy holding her mommy. She knew that her parents both missed Rayan and she missed him more. But she was also scared.

Scared that her parents were going to leave her like Rayan did. What if they did? Who would take care of her then? Who would tell her stories? Look at the stars? Teacher her how to ride Dax? Or how to be a priestess like her mommy?

It had been scary when she and Rayan were underneath the rocks. But her parents had always told her that she needed to be brave for her little brother and if she did that then everything would be ok in the end.

But it wasn't.

How could she ever be brave again if people left her?

That was when she remembered something…

'_When you are older, you will be given a very special task. You will have to protect this dagger,' her mommy had told her a few days ago when she had been taken to the High Temple in Alamut. 'It's a very special dagger that can control time. But it must never be used, bad things can happen.'_

'_Why?' she had asked. _

'_Ask her father. He'll tell you the story…'_

Her mommy's special dagger! She had asked her daddy about the dagger and he gladly told her the story about how he had lost everything he had loved and somehow in the end, everything was different. Anya hadn't understood how everything was ok in the end, but what she did understand was that this dagger was important!

She could go get it and maybe bring Rayan back – her daddy had brought back his family and mommy back to life in the story. So maybe her mommy would know how!

The thing was that it was all the way back home.

Dax would know how to get home. Whenever she and her daddy had been out ridding Akin, Akin always took them home. So Dax must know the way too!

* * *

Later that night, Anya quietly scooted out from underneath her mother's arm once she knew that her parents were asleep. She had faked being asleep for a while because it had been scary to sleep since she had nightmares from the quake each time. Sleeping with her parents made her feel better. But now she was going to make her parents and herself happy again.

She was going to go back to Alamut and bring back her mommy's special dagger.

She softly padded her way across the floor to where she had hidden her traveling clothes. She quickly slipped out of her sleeping gown and into the other clothes. Then she quietly left her parent's bedchamber.

Just as Anya had left her parent's bedchamber, Tamina began to wake up. When she realized that Anya wasn't sleeping in between herself and Dastan, she began to panic.

"Dastan! Dastan!" she said shaking her husband's sleeping figure.

"Hun? What?" he asked waking up.

"Anya's gone! I just woke up and she's gone!"

"Shh," Dastan said trying to calm his wife down. He glanced around the room and noticed the door was slightly ajar. "Look, she probably just left for a moment. I will go find her."

He softly kissed his wife's lips before slipping out of bed. He slid his boots on and grabbed a shirt from a nearby stack of pillows.

As he walked into the hallway, he noticed that the entire palace was silent, since it was the dead of the night. He listened closely. He heard little footsteps running in the direction of the Great Hall.

It had to be Anya.

He walked swiftly in the direction of the footsteps.

What could his daughter be up to?

* * *

He finally caught up to his daughter, but he didn't want to let her know that she was being followed. So instead he stayed a little bit back, yet still managed to watch her. He noticed that Anya was wearing her traveling clothes. That confused him even more.

He followed her from the Great Hall to the Royal kitchens, where he watched her grab a piece of bread and two apples before moving on. She had slipped them into a small satchel that she had been given by one of Tus' wives. He began to get an idea of what she was doing, but why?

* * *

She quickly ran across the courtyard and struggled to open the door to the stable. On the third try she got it opened. The stable was only lit by the light of the full moon. She glanced at all the horses in the stable in the dark and managed to find Akin and Dax next to each other.

Now she just needed to get a blanket and saddle on him and those were right next to where he was.

Anya climbed up the railings of the stable and struggled to put the heavy blanket onto Dax's back. But it was just too heavy. She finally gave up and decided to ride without a blanket and saddle. She wouldn't mind and hopefully Dax wouldn't. She balanced herself on the railing then slid onto Dax's back.

"Come on Dax! Time to go!"

Dax didn't move. He simply ignored her and continued to eat the apple that she had brought him.

"Please Dax! We gotta go get mommy's dagger!" she said beginning to cry. "It's the only way to bring Rayan back!"

The horse still didn't move.

Anya lay her head down against Dax's mane, wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his hair. It wasn't fair! Dax knew the way home but wouldn't go!

She kept on crying until she felt a pair of arms pull her off Dax and carry her away from her horse. She looked up to see her father holding her. She sniffled as he sat down on some hay with her in his lap.

"What were you thinking, Anya?" Dastan gently asked.

She sniffled again and wiped her runny nose on the sleeve of her tunic. "I just wanted to get mommy her special dagger," she said beginning to hiccup.

"At home?"

Anya nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I miss Rayan. And you told me that the dagger brought mommy back to life and uncle Garsiv and uncle Tus and grandfather. I wanted mommy to use it to bring Rayan back. I'm scared that you and mommy are going to leave me like Rayan."

Dastan didn't say anything as he hugged his daughter close to him. "Mommy can't bring him back. It will be very bad if she did. The gods would be mad."

"That's really bad."

Dastan nodded. "I know it hurts and I know you miss him, but your mommy and I are still here and so is your uncles and grandfather. And we all love you."

"I love you too daddy." Anya said hugging him the best she could.

Dastan kissed her top of her head and then stood back up with her in his arms before standing her back up. "Let's get you back to bed. Mommy's worried about you," he said taking hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry daddy. I don't want to make you and mommy mad."

"It's not that," Dastan said kneeling down in front of her. "Just like you are scared of us leaving you, we are scared that you are going to leave us."

"Like Rayan?"

Dastan nodded. "So see it's ok to be scared and worried at times. But don't go sneaking off."

Anya nodded in agreement as they walked back towards the palace.

* * *

"I'm sorry mommy," Anya said hugging Tamina's neck tightly once she and Dastan had gotten back to the bedchamber. Tamina had quickly pulled her daughter into a tight hug before making her get right back in bed after she changed back into her sleeping gown. "I don't want you to be scared."

Tamina gently kissed her daughter's cheek before tucking her back into bed. "I'm fine now that you are back."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, Anya."

Dastan smiled as he watched his wife and daughter fall back to sleep. There were many things in the world that he would never be able to understand. But love was not one of them. He finally understood that. That wasn't what was keeping him up this night.

No, what was keeping him up was the way that his four-year old daughter had managed to come up with a plan to do something, put it somewhat together and if only she had been older and stronger, then she would have been able to pull it off.

That's what scared him.

Or how Tamina always put it, she was her father's daughter.


	8. Chapter Eight: Surprises

_AN and Disclaimer:__ I don't own Prince of Persia…..just Anya. I've decided that I am going to write another Prince of Persia story that describes the year between when Dastan and Tamina were married to when Anya was born. So look for that soon! Enjoy and please review.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8:**** Surprises**

The past week had to have been the longest week of Tamina's life. She had been through so many highs and lows; she was beginning to think that it would never end. There were only two things that kept her going through it all - Dastan and Anya.

Dastan, bless him, was trying to be the strong one. But she knew that her husband was hurting just as much as she was. She would never call him on it. She would just let him continue being the strong one for their family. If that was his way of coping, then so be it.

Then there was Anya. Tamina knew that her daughter was suffering more than she was letting on. There were the nightmares that had began the very first night after the quake. That was one of the reasons why Dastan and Tamina had Anya sleep in their bedchambers for the first few nights afterwards – well that and because Tamina didn't want to let her daughter out of her grasp. She was scared that Anya would slip through her fingers like the Sands of Time did – then she would be gone, like her brother. Besides the nightmares, there was the incident with Anya trying to go back to Alamut and get the Dagger of Time. Yes, Anya was smart for her age and understood that there was something special about the dagger, but it scared her that Anya was smart enough to come up with the plan that she had.

It worried Dastan too.

After the incident, the family had talked about how important it was for Anya to always let her parents know where she would be and not to run off. Along with that Anya had finally opened up to her parents about being scared about them leaving her like Rayan had. Just like Dastan had told Anya that he was scared that she might leave them, Tamina told her daughter the same thing and that it was ok to be scared, but not to let it control what she did in life. Dastan agreed with what his wife had told Anya.

Even though Anya seemed to open up a bit more, her parents still knew that something was bothering her. Whatever it was, they would eventually get it out of her. So for now they let her be.

* * *

Four days after the quake, the entire Persian Royal family made their way to Avrat for Rayan's funeral – that included all the wives of Tus and Garsiv and their children. The Elders and Royal Court of Alamut met them there. Sharaman had been adamant about his grandson being buried in the royal tombs. The funeral wasn't grand but it fit perfectly for the wishes of Dastan and Tamina. No dignitaries, no massive funerary parade – simply family and loved ones.

Word had even got to Sheikh Amar and some of his men in the so-called 'Valley of the Slaves'. It really didn't surprise Dastan and Tamina that the Sheikh and Seso showed up at the funeral. Shortly after Dastan and Tamina had been engaged, Dastan took a day trip out to the Valley of the Slaves and made a deal with the Sheikh to keep his secret and avoidance of taxes, if the Sheikh and his men aid Alamut if needed. The Sheikh saw no reason not to align with the Persian prince – especially if it helped him avoid taxes. As for Dastan, he simply wanted to know that the Sheikh was on his side in case he needed to flee Alamut with Tamina and the dagger.

During the funeral, Dastan held Anya in his arms with his free hand holding Tamina's hand. For the most part Anya kept her head against her father's shoulder, with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Once the ceremony was finished, the family slowly made their way out of the crypt. But before Dastan left, with Anya in his arms, she stopped her father.

"I want to leave this with Rayan," Anya said taking out a small wooden horse figurine from the inside of her robes. "It was his favorite."

Dastan immediately recognized it as one of the figurines that he had carved himself for his children. "Ok," he said.

Dastan carried Anya over to Rayan's tomb and knelt down so that she could place the small horse figurine. She gently placed the figurine next to Rayan's body. "I love you," she whispered before Dastan stood up with her in his arms and walked towards the exit. Standing in the doorway, waiting for them, was Tamina. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you mommy," Anya said as Dastan moved next to his wife. She reached out and wiped her mother's tears away and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Anya."

* * *

The royal family was camped just outside of Avrat for the night. It had been late when the funeral was done, so camping was the best idea. Most of everyone had gone to bed with the exception of the princes, their father and little Anya. She had had another nightmare about the quake. Instead of making Tamina, who was completely worn out from everything that had happened the last few days, stay up with Anya; Dastan said he would make sure that she was ok.

"You know that father hasn't taken to any of his other grandchildren like he has her," Tus said as he, Dastan and Garsiv sat on one side of the fire watching their father tell Anya a story try and get her to sleep.

"Perhaps its because the two of you have only had sons. No daughters." Dastan shot back.

"Perhaps it is something in the water of Alamut." Garsiv said.

Dastan chuckled. After he had told Tamina about knowing about the dagger, he told his brothers as well. It was for the safety of Alamut that he did, just incase they ever needed Persia's assistance. "It's the Sands of Time, Garsiv. It has nothing to do with whether or not Tamina had a boy or girl first."

"He's just blessed," Tus said.

Dastan didn't respond as he watched his little girl laugh at the story that his father was telling her. This was the first time in days that Anya had laughed. Thank the gods that she was laughing again. Hopefully this would be the start of the healing process.

Once Sharaman was finished with Anya's story, he turned his attention to his sons. "In light of recent events, I've decided to step aside and let Tus wear the crown," he said, still holding on Anya on his lap.

All three of the princes sat there in shock. Why exactly was their father doing this? Did he know something that they didn't? But they all knew that this was not the time or place for any of that.

"I know this comes as a shock, but I have been thinking about this for a while. I want to make sure that when I am gone that Tus is ready for the burdens that will befall him. And I also want to make sure that his brothers know their rightful places in the empire as well." Sharaman said continuing. He turned his attention to his youngest son. "I know that you and your family were going to return to Alamut in the morning, but please return to Nasaf for a few more days. Just until the crown as been passed on."

Dastan nodded in agreement. He knew that Tamina would be upset. She was beginning to get homesick. She missed Alamut greatly and this was the longest time that she had recently been away from the city. But he also knew that she would agree to go back to Nasaf for Dastan's brothers. They were as much a part of her family as they were his.

"Now I suggest we all turn in for the night. We have a long day ahead of us." Sharaman said looking at Anya who still sat on his knee. She had a very confused look on her face. "What is it little one?"

"If Uncle Tus becomes king does that mean he becomes my grandfather as well?"

The brothers and the king laughed. "No little one," Sharaman answered. "I will always be your grandfather."


	9. Chapter Nine: Full Circle

_**AN and Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Prince of Persia, but Anya is MINE! Thank you for the continuous support for this story. Enjoy this next chapter and please review as usual!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Nine****: Full Circle**

Five days after returning to Nasaf and announcing the abdication of King Sharaman for his son, Tamina and Anya both were getting restless in Nasaf. Tamina longed to be home, near the mountains and cool water. Anya on the other hand was getting tired of putting up with her cousins. She hated being the only girl.

On the other hand, Dastan had been quite busy discussing with his father and brothers how things were going to work when Tus became king. For the most part, it was simple. Garsiv would aid Tus in Nasaf and Dastan would tend to things in Alamut by being the consort to the soon to be Queen. Yet if need be, Dastan and his troops from Alamut along with other Persian soldiers would be expected to be the first line of defense for the empire from anyone invading from the east.

Even though most of Dastan's time was taken up by family business, he did make time each day to spend time with the two leading ladies in his life – Tamina and Anya. Normally that consisted of taking a walk in the palace gardens or looking at the stars at night. Slowly things were beginning to get as much back to normal as they cool. Perhaps when they returned to Alamut, the real healing could begin.

But today was different. When Dastan was finished discussing business with his father and brothers, he immediately went to look for Tamina and Anya. He found them being fitted for their ceremonial garb for the next day. Anya had been fitted first then Tamina was currently being fitted.

"Daddy can we go for a walk?" Anya asked as soon as she saw her father. He could tell that she was very bored.

"Sure," he said scooping her up in his arms and looking at his wife. "We won't be long."

Tamina nodded as the seamstresses continued to fit her for her garb.

* * *

"How about we go for a walk somewhere I haven't gone to in a long, long time." Dastan said as he and Anya left the palace.

"Where daddy?"

"How about the marketplace. Perhaps you can find something for your mother. A pretty necklace or cloth for a new dress?"

"Ok!" Anya said with a smile on her face. She loved going to the market in Alamut with her father or mother on occasion. Her favorite part was seeing all the different things from different parts of the Persian Empire. But she hadn't been to the Nasaf market yet.

To speed their trek to the market, Dastan carried Anya all the way there. During the walk, Dastan pointed out different things to her – from the shop that he used to run errands for to one of the many homes that he stayed in during the nights.

"You weren't born in the palace?" Anya asked.

Dastan shook his head no. "My parents died when I was very young. One day, King Sharaman was in the market and saw me. He decided that I needed to be his son as well. So he made me a part of his family."

"Oh," was all that Anya said. Dastan could tell that she was a bit confused.

"You'll understand someday," he said kissing her forehead. By then they were in the market.

For the next hour or so, Anya pulled her father through out the market, looking at the various items. She had never seen so many different types of things in her life. There were all kinds of pieces of jewelry, ornate plates and even various spices that were used on food.

"Which one do you like for mommy?" Dastan said as he knelt down to Anya's height as she looked over a display of gold bracelets with various designs on them or gemstones.

"That one," Anya said pointing to a thick cuff bracelet with pearls and turquoise pieces along it.

Dastan stood back up, picked up the bracelet and handed the man who was in charge of the display the cost of the bracelet. "Thank you, sire," the man said as Dastan and Anya turned away from the table. But something caught Dastan's eye. A simple blue stone pendant lay on the table. It was on a thin silver chain. Perfect for Anya.

"I'll take this one too," he said picking up the other necklace and paying for it as well.

Dastan knelt down and slipped the necklace around Anya's neck. "And this is for you," he said.

Anya smiled and hugged her father's neck. "Thank you daddy. It's pretty."

He told her she was welcomed and was about to pick her up again so they could make their way back to the palace, when he heard someone yelling.

"Stop thief!"

Dastan's head whipped around to see a young boy, no more than 7 or 8, running frantically through the market, avoiding the various guards coming to the aid of the vendor. He watched as the boy turned and headed right for him and Anya.

"Gotcha!" Dastan said, snatching the boy by the back of his tunic as he moved in front of Anya to protect her from any encounter.

"Let go of me!" the boy said struggling against Dastan's grasp. Yet Dastan wasn't letting go.

"Just calm down and tell me what is going on."

The boy kept on struggling.

"Would you rather talk to me or them?" Dastan hissed motioning towards the guards that were approaching them. The boy turned and looked at Dastan and then at the guards.

"You," he responded.

Dastan nodded in agreement as he turned to face the three burly guards that were approaching them. The guards immediately stopped and bowed before the Persian prince.

"What has this boy done?" Dastan asked, still holding onto the boy.

"Prince Dastan," the head guard said. "He stole fruit from a vendor."

"It's for my little sister! She's sick!" the boy quickly said showing an apple and an orange to Dastan.

Dastan let go of the back of the boy's shirt. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jasper," the boy said.

"Ok Jasper," Dastan said. "Here's what we are going to do. I'm going to pay for the fruit you stole but you are going to take me and my daughter to see your sister. If you are lying to me about your sister, I'm just going to take you up to the palace myself to receive punishment from King Sharaman. Understood?"

Jasper nodded.

Dastan handed the guard two coins to take to the vendor before picking up Anya, who had a look of shock on her face from the entire ordeal. "Ok lead the way," he said turning to look at the young boy.

Jasper nodded and led the Persian prince and his daughter out of the busy market and into the slums of Nasaf.

"Where are your parents Jasper?" Dastan asked as he and Anya followed the young boy.

"They died in the quake," he softly said. "That was also when Lyla began to get sick."

"That's your sister?"

Jasper nodded yes. "No one will help her. I don't know what is wrong with her."

By that time, Jasper had led them to a ruin down tent in the middle of the slums. Laying inside on a single blanket with flimsy piece of cloth over her was a little girl who was Anya's age. Jasper knelt next to his sister and helped her sit up before beginning to feed her the orange. The little girl looked like she was a ghost, not a vibrant little girl full of life – much like Anya was. That was when he got an idea.

The king at one time had seen a little boy who had the potential to be great. And here, Dastan saw in this boy the same thing. Perhaps everything happened for a reason. All part of their destiny.

"Lyla," Dastan asked kneeling next to the brother and sister. "I know someone who can help you. But I have to carry you there. Is that ok?"

"Jasper too?" she softly asked.

"Jasper too."

The little girl nodded. Dastan carefully picked up the frail little girl into his arms and stood back up. He looked at Jasper. "Get anything that you need or want," he said. He turned to Anya. "Make sure you stay close to me since it is almost dark."

Anya nodded as she fell in step beside her father. Jasper walked on the other side of the prince. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Up there," Dastan motioned towards the palace.

Jasper stopped in his tracks and stared at the palace in wonder. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to go to the palace!

Anya stopped when she noticed that Jasper wasn't walking with them. "Come on!" she yelled. Dastan stopped as well and turned back to look at Jasper.

"Come on," he said. "We've got to hurry."

Jasper quickly ran towards them and the small group continued the trek to the palace.


End file.
